


逼王变成猫了还能保持装逼如风吗

by axrabbit



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 如题m78的锅
Relationships: Fujimiya Hiroya/Takayama Gamu, 藤宫博也/高山我梦
Kudos: 3





	逼王变成猫了还能保持装逼如风吗

“？”  
“！”  
“……”  
“喵嗷！”  
藤宫博也收回手，好歹没有被锋利的爪子抓出几道血痕，不然都不知道要不要去打狂犬疫苗，被海洋意志化身的猫咪抓伤了需要打疫苗吗？这还是一个没有结论的问题。  
“为什么会变成这样呢……？”  
“总之有一天有个奇怪的东西掉进海里，回过神来就变成这样了！”  
哦，原来不是阿古茹兽性大发让盖亚给他们生了个弟弟或妹妹啊，看到盖亚跟抱孩子似的抱着什么东西跑过来还以为要上演《娇妻带球跑》之类的剧情了呢。  
仔细一看就算变成普普通通狸花猫阿古茹还是自带着装逼的气场，那稍微上扬的眼角，贵妇一样的眼神，蓝色的花纹，完全是猫中高冷帅哥……收回这句话。  
“好可爱啊，阿古茹！”  
阿古茹大大咧咧地靠在盖亚怀里，爪子抱着盖亚的手臂，一定要含住盖亚的手指，脚脚翘起来时不时蹬两下，在藤宫想要rua他肚皮的时候亮出尖利的爪子。  
“好凶，建议阉割。”  
对养宠物比较有经验的藤宫博也如此建议，由于被盖亚团着没有露出猫铃铛，我梦非常遗憾地叹了口气，藤宫本着让老婆开心的准则，以迅雷不及掩耳之势被阿古茹喵抓了三道抓痕，阿古茹的尾巴全炸起来了，体积变成原来的两倍，冲着藤宫发出愤怒的咕噜声  
“看到了，好可爱的猫蛋蛋！”  
藤宫捂着手，心想我梦开心就好，盖亚跟哄孩子似的把阿古茹的毛顺下去，还抱着阿古茹晃了几圈，像一位专业育婴师。  
“盖亚，那并不是小孩子吧？”  
“欸？可是我以前都是这么哄宝宝的呀……”  
对上盖亚无辜呆萌的眼神，突然气氛安静了下来。  
“总之先找到把阿古茹变回来的方法吧！”  
藤宫瞟了一眼正在踩奶的阿古茹喵，他这不是乐在其中吗，蓝色的爪垫快乐地踩着盖亚的胸肌。  
“看来解决之前不能变身了。”  
藤宫表示要是变成奇奇怪怪的形态或是自己也变成猫，他绝对不要这样，丢脸死了，看阿古茹那个蠢样子，还要嘬盖亚的手指头！小胡子一抖一抖的，好可爱哦……为什么就是不给我摸呢？！  
这种乌龙事件十有八九都是M78那群奥特曼搞出来的，先去案发地点看看吧。  
高山我梦和藤宫博也来到惨案发生的那片海，扫描仪器马上检测出不属于地球的物质，这种光能和M78的等离子火花很相似。  
马上真相大白了啊，真有你的，M78。  
滋滋提示音响起  
是来自1998地球的通讯，希卡利按下接听键  
“希卡利你们科技局是不是又又又丢东西了。”  
藤宫开门见山直入主题。  
“是吗？发什么什么了？”  
开启视频  
希卡利只看见画面中出现一只猫猫，花纹和阿古茹的完全一致，头上蓝色的菱形花纹，高傲的眼神，腹部银白蓝相间，盖亚抱住阿古茹喵的前爪，猫身拉得长长一条，露出柔软的肚肚  
……这家伙是水做的吗，好像也没有什么不对，希卡利感叹了一下，听见画面外藤宫在说  
“阿古茹你说句话啊！”  
蓝色猫猫开始冲着光屏嚎叫，然后一蹬腿攀到盖亚肩膀上，身体把盖亚圈起来，颇有护法的意思  
“好我知道了，藤宫你不要紧张，这大概是小动物胶囊又被偷了，你们找找看有没有胶囊在附近。”  
“……我估计胶囊已经和阿古茹同归于尽了。”  
藤宫看了一眼海，顺便吐槽一下光之国的科技局安保跟Geo Base差不多，外星人想来就来想走就走。  
“嘛，这个胶囊很火的，想偷的人很多，我又没空管。”  
“为什么要发明这种没什么用的东西……给我邮几个玩玩。”  
“？”  
经过几个科学家的友好交流，找到了解决方法——只要把被阿古茹吸收的物质提取出来就好了，因为胶囊不见了，我梦和藤宫决定自己动手制作一个提取仪器，希卡利远程指导。  
在我梦和藤宫在研究所动手制作时，盖亚抱着阿古茹喵围观，阿古茹很乖巧地窝在盖亚怀里直到它看见自己的尾巴，左右摇晃，猫头也跟着左右摇晃，眼珠子眯成一条缝，蹭地一下从盖亚怀里蹿出来，抓住自己的尾巴，在地上翻滚  
“阿古茹！”  
听到动静，我梦和藤宫扭过头去看，藤宫立马打开手机录像，我梦强忍着笑，跟藤宫说给我也发一份，阿古茹似乎感觉到自己被嘲笑了，他松开咬着的尾巴尖，朝藤宫博也猛冲，千钧一发之际把手机交给了我梦。  
藤宫，卒。  
“可恶，可恶的外星人，我要把这该死的等离子火花能量从地球扔出去。”  
藤宫现在就是非常生气，经过艰巨的战斗，衣服被阿古茹喵抓报废了，罪魁祸首还大摇大摆的趴在他的头上，我梦小心翼翼地摸了摸猫头，阿古茹似乎对我梦没有敌意，任由他摸  
“藤宫，别生气了，他只是一只猫猫罢了。”  
而阿古茹喵只是优雅地舔舔自己的爪子，藤宫只能继续气呼呼地根据希卡利发的数据调整仪器参数。  
“完成了！”  
藤宫和我梦默契地碰了碰拳头，然后藤宫把阿古茹喵拎下来，无比认真地盯着阿古茹说  
“给我摸一下，不然不把你变回去。”  
“喵？”  
显然阿古茹不知道藤宫在说什么，疑惑地歪了歪头，老母亲盖亚慈爱地看着这一幕，藤宫缓慢地伸出手，向阿古茹靠近，就差一点点，摸到了——好软。  
“啊。”  
藤宫博也默默收回来被咬出血痕的手，阿古茹尾巴一甩，跳回盖亚怀里。  
“好，就是这样，盖亚你抱住阿古茹不要动。”  
我梦举着光能回收装置，靠近了阿古茹喵，阿古茹很配合，大概是因为我梦身上有和盖亚一样的温柔气息。  
金色的光粒子从猫咪的体内飞出来，被回收装置吸走，光芒散去后阿古茹恢复了正常，也没人敢问他记不记得自己变成了猫，并成功让藤宫自闭了。  
“啊，阿古茹你变回来了！猫咪阿古茹超可爱的呢！”  
我梦对盖亚投去赞许的眼神，不愧是大地的意志超勇的，阿古茹扶着下巴想了一会，沉声道  
“还是盖亚比较可爱。”  
在墙角种蘑菇的藤宫博也开启了和希卡利的加密通话  
“过几天我去送挂的时候给你拿几个玩，就，不要拿去做奇怪的事情啊，藤宫。”  
“了解了，我不会把科技局又又又失窃的事情告诉别人的，希卡利。”


End file.
